


stolen moments in time

by alxxdnvrs



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, One Shot, Post-Episode: s03e06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxxdnvrs/pseuds/alxxdnvrs
Summary: time travel affects everyone differentlyor the one where zari's soft when she doesn't get enough sleep





	stolen moments in time

**Author's Note:**

> I started thinking a lot about life on the ship and how it affects people so this came up as a result and I wanted to figure out how zari felt about everything
> 
> also thanks kay for helping me out

The hum of the engine was the only sound heard across the ship. It's incredibly difficult to keep track of time in the temporal zone, as Nate likes to point out whenever he can, but thanks to circadian rhythms, there was a time when everyone was asleep on the Waverider.

 _Almost_ everyone.

2042 seemed to be a lifetime away, and a few weeks ago all at the same time. Every decade they went to seemed to only last a few hours. Time was starting to feel unreal.

Zari couldn't sleep. Ever since she arrived aboard the ship, it's been difficult to get accustomed to not having to follow the normal flow of time. During the times everyone else went to sleep and she couldn't, she would just stay up and play the video games in her room until her eyes burned from the bright screen. 

They were simple games, but it reminded her of a time when her life wasn't controlled by the government. A time where her and her family weren't on the run because of what they believed, but sometimes, it was too overwhelming. 

She didn't miss 2042 and the police state it became. She was thankful to have found a place on the Waverider, but she was still an outsider. A newbie to time travel. She picked it up quickly, even though her first excursion out was to help save the life of a friend she just met who vanished before her eyes then reappeared the moment they landed in 1988. 

It was a lot. Time travel was intense. Every day could be their last, and they still went out to help save the day. So maybe it was like 2042 in that aspect. She never knew what to expect when she stepped out those doors. It was the uncertainty that got to her. So on the night's when Zari couldn't sleep, she explored her new home.

Her favorite place, besides the kitchen, had to be the bridge. It's where the group hung out most of the time, but it was almost grounding in a sense. She used the center console to learn about history. She used it to hack Gideon, which wasn't appreciated, and it would give her back a sense of routine. 

The bridge also gave a perfect view to the temporal zone itself. When Zari got bored of playing with the console, she would just sit and look out. It gave her time to think. She thought about saving her new friend in the past, about stopping a villain from the team's past, and about what she did for Helen of Troy. In every instance there was suffering, and she changed it. If she could alter history in those aspects, then why couldn't she save her brother? The dangers of time travel were well known, and saving her brother probably wouldn't be possible, but that didn't stop her from thinking about it.

She was distracted from her usual train of thoughts when footsteps sounded from behind her.

“What are you still doing up?” The soft voice behind her asked.

Zari turned to see Amaya, in her set of matching pajamas taking a seat next to her. 

“I could ask you the same question,” Zari said with the faintest smile.

“Are you okay? I know life on the Waverider can be a bit rough in the beginning.” Amaya reassured her.

“It's just different here. We're not bounded by any rule, and every time we leave could be our last trip. I could die before I was born. I-” Zari stopped and just focused on her breathing. 

“Yeah. Time travel can be a lot to take in at once. If it makes you feel better, I still occasionally have trouble sleeping as well.” Just Amaya’s voice was enough to comfort her.

They're both outsiders on the ship. The crew does their best to make sure Amaya and Zari both fit in, but there's just something missing. Amaya came from the past and Zari’s from the future. There are references the team will make to various elements of pop culture that haven't even been created yet for Amaya, and seem so long ago for Zari.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” 

“Just thank you. Thank you for coming to see me, even if I tease you about it. It does really mean a lot to me.” Zari said while still looking outside.

“It's my pleasure really. It's nice to have someone else aboard the ship, and especially someone like you.” Amaya turned to look at Zari.

“What do you mean?”

“We're connected, and not just because of our totems. I can feel that we're meant for better things, and that we can always lean on each other for support.” 

Zari finally looked at Amaya and noticed how her eyes sparkled. 

“We're heroes. We save history. That's literally our job now. It's so much different than what I was before, but if you're by my side everything will be okay.” 

Amaya gave a quick smile, and they both looked out the window into the never ending flow of time.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at diinahdrake on both twitter and tumblr


End file.
